disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoebus/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines Spoken by Captain Phoebus from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Films ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *"Hmm? Uh-Uh. Leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." *the guards chase after Esmerelda and pass behind Phoebus' horse, Achilles "Achilles, sit!" *"Oh - dear, I'm sorry! Naughty horse! Naughty! He's just impossible, really; I can't take him anywhere!" *"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir." *"And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it." *"Well, that's a great... tremendous honor, sir." *"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune-tellers and palm-readers?" *"What are we going to do about it, sir? smashes the block over the bugs You make your point quite vividly, sir." *"Not recently, sir." *love with Esmeralda "Yes, sir!" *Quasimodo is cruelly humiliated by the crowd "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty." *Esmeralda "What a woman!" *"Easy, easy--I just shaved this morning." *"Alright, alright, just-just-just calm down, just give me a chance to apologize." *her to the floor "That, for example." *interrupting "Ah-ah-ah, watch it. You're in a church." *Esmeralda "Candlelight, privacy, music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. You fight almost as well as a man!" *"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" *"Touche! Oof!... I didn't know you had a kid." *Esmeralda "Permit me, I'm Phoebus. It means "Sun god"." *"I'm sorry sir, she claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." *Quasi up onto the balcony after he helps Esmeralda escape Notre Dame "Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her? jumps onto the balcony, growling at Pheobus like a wild dog, as Pheobus backs away Whoa - whoa, whoa, easy!" *"Wait! All I want is to..." *"I mean her no harm." *"You tell her for me, that I didn't mean to trap her here. glares menacingly But it was the only way I could save her life. Will you tell her that? answer from Quasi Will you?" *"I'll go. Now - will you - put me down, please?" *Quasimodo "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Esmeralda she's very lucky...to have a friend like you." *"Good morning, sir. Frollo looking a little pale Are you feeling all right?" *disgusted "What?!" *Frollo, when he orders him to burn a miller's house "With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." *"Consider it my highest honor, sir." *"Esmeralda?" *"Great. I could use a drink.Esmeralda pours wine on his wound AAAAAGH! Yes! Mmmm. Feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year." *"Ex-soldier, remember? in pain Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?" *her hand "I'm not so sure it didn't." *realizing that Frollo knows where Esmeralda is hiding and that he will attack, Quasimodo feels as though he should help. Phoebus groans from under the table from which he was hidden from Frollo. Once Frollo leaves, he gets out "We'll have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first... walking, but Quasimodo does not follow; he just looks at Phoebus with the saddened realization that Esmeralda loves Phoebus, not him. Phoebus turns to him Are you coming with me?" *"I thought you were Esmeralda's friend." *Quasimodo, when he refuses to leave the bell tower and warn Esmeralda "She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude. Well, I'm not gonna sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right." *"Glad you changed your mind." *"You know where she is?" *up Esmerelda's map "Good, good, good. Ahhhh, great. What is it?" *the map "Hmm, must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic, maybe it's ancient Greek." *"What?" *"What're you talking about?" *"I've never seen a map that looks like..." *Quasi "This is not it. both take deep breaths All right. Okay. If you say it's a map, fine; it's a map. But if we're going to find Esmeralda, we'll have to work together. Truce?" *he and Quasi walk away to the Court of Miracles "No, you're not." *"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle-deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs. Cheerful place.chuckles Kinda makes ya wish ya got out more often eh, Quasi?" *"Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now." *"You know, a guard, a booby trap,torch is blown out or an ambush." *Esmeralda "Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo. Without his help, we never could have found our way here." *"CITIZENS OF PARIS! FROLLO HAS PERSECUTED OUR PEOPLE, RANSACKED OUR CITY, AND NOW HE HAS DECLARED WAR ON NOTRE DAME HERSELF! WILL WE ALLOW IT?" *lines "Achilles, sit." ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *"Zephyr, stay close. I don't want to lose you." *Achilles ""Wait a minute. A string of robberies begins the moment a circus comes to town. Coincidence? I don't think so. How many times have I ever been wrong? neighs, and counts on his hoof Achilles... that was a rhetorical question." *Achilles "Achilles, do you believe this? Everybody is mad at me. How often does that happen? counts on his hoof Rhetorical!" *"Quasi, I'm sorry. his guards Take her away!" *Esmeralda's tent "That circus is responsible for a string of robberies." *"Absolutely not! Those people." *"But the gypsies weren't guilty of crimes like these circus people." *"Well, maybe. And maybe she's just using you to get something else." *"Well, yes... of course, anyone could, but look at the facts." *"I'll let you get back to yourself." *"I love Esmeralda!" Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *You there! Have you seen a gypsy woman? *All right. Thanks. *I'm terribly sorry, sir. We've lost her. *Judge Frollo. Sir! *This kid here? But sir, he's just a boy. *Yes sir. Monsters--they've invaded the square! *Hey, wait! It's not safe! *I will not! What have these people done wrong? *That's not a crime. *What demon is this? *This is all wrong! *No you don't! *Well, I can't say you didn't warn me. *Thanks. I gotta tell you, this is embarrassing--having to rely on a kid. *I'll admit, you look more capable than me right now. All right, be careful. It looks like that creature...is heading for the cathedral. *Misled...sir? *What are we going to do about it, sir? *You make your point quite vividly, sir. *Oh. Hello again. Sora, was it? *Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight. *Finally someone sensible. I'm Phoebus. Tell me, is she still safe in the cathedral? *Blast. *It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard. *Don't worry about me. Frollo said he's found the "Court of Miracles"--the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger. *We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there. *Where did she go? *Well done, Quasimodo! *Take what you can and flee! *I'd say you still keep a lot locked inside. Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Quotes